


Inked

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete gets a new tattoo
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> I would be very surprised if Pete didn't already have something for Patrick already.

"Thanks for coming with me," Pete said as he and Andy walked into the tattoo shop. "You didn't have to."

Andy shrugged. "It's been awhile since I've seen Sabrina," he said. "Besides...you're a wuss in the chair."

Pete made a face at him. "Am not," he denied as he hung up his jacket. 

"Are, too." As proof Andy pulled out his phone and cued up a picture of Pete grimacing in the chair. "Need I say more?"

Pete was about to offer up a suitable retort when a redhead dressed in cutoffs and a tank top came out and grinned. "Andy!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. "About time you came back! How have you been?"

"Not bad." Andy was grinning from ear to ear and looking happier than Pete had ever saw him. "You look great. How's business been?"

"Not too bad." She looked over at Pete. "And whose this?"

"Our bassist, Pete Wentz," Andy introduced. "Pete, this is Sabrina." They shook hands.

Sabrina surveyed Pete's sleeves with an artist's eye. "You've got some nice work," she said, admiring Jack and Sally on his arm. "So...I'm guessing you want some work? Because I know he" She waved a beringed hand at Andy. "Is pretty full."

Pete pulled a piece of paper out of his jeans pocket and handed it over. "I was thinking this on my chest." It was a rendering of a bass and an old fashioned microphone, their necks entwined and surrounded by musical notes. "Can you do it?"

She studied it for a moment. "It's going to take awhile," she warned. "Are you okay with sitting for that long?"

"That's what this guy's here for." Pete clapped Andy on the shoulder. "To distract me."

Sabrina flashed a smile. "Well, he is that," she said, grinning when the drummer blushed. "Come on back. I'll get set up." She led them back to her studio.

Pete gazed at the flash decorating the walls as he took off his shirt and sat down. "Nice," he said approvingly.

"Thanks. I've been doing this for awhile. Andy was one of my first clients." She pulled out colors and began mixing. "Your chest, right?"

Pete nodded. "Right here." he indicated a space right over his heart.

She made quick work of his chest hair with a razor. "Okay. You ready?" she asked, gun poised.

Pete nodded and screwed his eyes shut. "Yeah." He gritted his teeth as he started to work.

It was almost hypnotic in a way, Pete reflected as she worked. The hum of the tattoo gun, the sharp little regular stings of pain, the slow growth of the design on his chest - it thrilled him like few things did. It would have been relaxing if it didn't hurt so much.

"It's for Patrick, isn't it?" Andy asked as if from far away.

"Yeah," Pete managed to get out. "I just hope he likes it."

He felt rather than saw Andy's knowing smile and approving nod. "I think he will."

*****

"Are you okay?" Patrick asked, a concerned look on his face.

Pete looked up from his phone. "Fine. Why?"

"You're doing this." Patrick put a hand on his own chest, right over his heart. "Are you in pain? I can call the doctor."

"I'm fine, Pattycakes," Pete quickly reassured him. "Just a little sore, that's all."

Patrick frowned. "Sore? Why would you be sore?" he demanded. "What did you do?"

"Nothing bad." Pete quickly reassured him as he stood up. "Come closer. I got a new tattoo the other day."

"Is that why you haven't wanted me to see you with your shirt off? you've been letting it heal?" When pete nodded, Patrick waved a hand. "Can I see it?"

Pete nodded again as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. "I just...I hope you like it," he said as he tossed the shirt aside and stood still.

Patrick stared. "Pete, it's beautiful," he murmured, taking in the detail of the bass and the microphone forever entwined. "It's for us? You and me?"

"Yeah," Pete said softly. "I've been wanting to get something for you for awhile now."

Patrick brushed a finger over the clean lines, a look of wonder on his face. "It really is beautiful," he marveled. "Did your regular guy do it? It doesn't look like his work."

"It's not." Pete sighed as Patrick's fingers wandered over his chest. "Andy went with me, He knew someone who specializes in stuff like this." he suddenly smiled. "Andy's weeet on her. You should've seen it. It was cute."

Patrick smiled as well. "About time he got back on the wagon. The last one burned him pretty badly." he took an even closer look, his nose almost pressed aginst Pete's skin. "The detail is amazing."

"Yeah...she does good work. I might go back to her." Pete looked at him anxiously. "So...do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous." Patrick carefully brushed his lips against it. "And it looks wonderful on you." He looked up, his eyes shining. "I like it."

Reaching out, Pete brushed his fingers against Patrick's cheek. "How much?"

Patrick kissed Pete's wandering fingers, still smiling. "Why don't we go upstairs and I'll show you?"

Pete grinned. "Lead the way."

Taking his hand, Patrick led him up the stairs. "How come you waited until now to get it?"

"Took awhile to find something that symbolized both of us," Pete said as they went into the bedroom and shut the door behind them. "And when I did, it took me awhile to find someone willing to do it. That's why i asked Andy. He turned to Patrick. So you really do like it? Really?"

Patrick wound his arms around Pete's neck. "Let me show you." He pulled the bassist into a kiss.

Pete let himself be pushed into the mattress, watching as Patrick took off his clothes. "Slowly. It's too nice a job to rush," he said, grinning. "Watching you take your clothes off is a beautiful thing to see."

Patrick blushed. "You're the beautiful one," he said, closing his eyes. "I'm...I'm not much."

Patrick felt a kiss being pressed against his lips. "Don't ever say that," Pete whispered. "You're gorgeous. Especially to me."

"I think you're a little biased," Patrick said with a smile. "But I really don't want to argue with you right now. Lie back down."

Pete did as he was asked. "Should I ask what you're planning to do?" he asked. "Or should I just let you surprise me?"

"I wasn't planning anything spectacular," Patrick said as he laid back down next to him. "I just want to touch you. Is that okay?"

"Definitely okay." Pete sighed as Patrick's hands began to wander. "God, I love your hands."

Patrick slid one of them over Pete's chest. "Does it still hurt? he asked, drawing it back.

Gently Pete took his hand and put it back on his chest. "It's a little sure, but not bad," he said. "It's okay. You can touch."

Patrick moved even closer. "I think I'd much rather kiss." He brushed his lips against Pete's chest. "And lick." His tongue snaked out, tracing the edge. "And taste." He licked his lips. "Delicious."

Pete shivered. "You're going to drive me out of my mind, aren't you?"

"Was thinking about it." Patrick continued to follow the lines of Pete's new tattoo with his tongue. He flicked at one of his nipples, making Pete moan in response. "Like that?"

"I'd have to be dead not to." Pete closed his eyes. "Patrick...baby..."

"Shh." Patrick leaned up to kiss him. "Let me do this. Okay?"

"Baby, you can do anything you want," Pete promised recklessly. "As long as it also involves taking off my pants."

"Of course." Patrick quickly stripped them off and threw them aside. Reaching over, he pulled a bottle of lube out of the bedside table drawer and made sure it was in easy reach. "now...where was I?"

Pete eyed the lube. "I'm hoping a little closer to using that."

"I'm getting there." Patrick gently kissed him again. "Patience, love."

Pete let out a breathless little chuckle. "I'm not feeling very patient right now."

"I know that feeling all too well," Patrick said with a smile as he went back to kissing Pete's chest. "How many times have I begged you to fuck me and instead you've teased me for hours on end?"

"And I remember you warning me about how much of a bitch paybacks were," Pete said, his voice shaking a little. "I believe you now. Every single fucking word."

"Remember that." With that, Patrick ducked his head down and took the entire length of Pete's cock down his throat.

Pete cried out, his fingers in Patrick's bright hair as he was sucked. "Oh, God...baby," he groaned, closing his eyes. "Love you...love you so much." 

Just as he was about to come, however, Pete felt Patrick draw away. "Why the fuck are you stopping," Pete demanded, glaring at him.

Patrick slid between his legs as he picked up the lube and slicked up his cock. "I thought you anted me to fuck you," he said innocently. "If you don't, I can finish sucking you off instead."

"No...I mean, yes!" Pete exclaimed, holding him still. "Yes, I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you come inside me."

Patrick leaned over and kissed him again. "I definitely will and you'll feel every damn inch of it,' he promised. with that, he carefully entered him, not stopping until he was all the way in.

He stopped for a moment, his forehead resting against Pete's. "Love you," he breathed. "God, you feel so good. You okay?"

"Yes...please, baby." Pete groaned again as Patrick began to move. "So good...so hot and hard in me...Patrick..."

"Love you so much," Patrick whispered as he picked up the pace. "Come on, love. Come for me. Let me feel it." Patrick closed his eyes. "Pete..."

"Patrick!" Pete suddenly stiffened and came hard, spurting all over Patrick's belly. Patrick threw his head back and came a moment later, managing one last thrust before collapsing on top of him.

They lay like that for what seemed like forever before Pete found the strength to bury a kiss in Patrick's hair. "My baby," he murmured. "That was amazing."

"Mmm...yes, you were." Patrick drew away, grinning a little. "I think we both need a shower.'

"I'm game if you are," Pete said smiling. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to return the favor, though."

"I'm not asking you to. There's plenty of time to for you to do that another day." Getting up, Patrick led Pete into the bathroom. "Let's just get clean so we can get some sleep. Okay?"

"Definitely okay." Pete followed him willingly.


End file.
